


Daycare

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen and Leneah were magically transformed into children, so Dean and Stardust have to find a way to fix it. Or at least kep the two girls occupied until they change back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daycare

I woke up to an empty bed. Of course, it wasn't really early, so I figured Leneah had just gotten up to make herself breakfast or something.

I didn't expect what I saw in the kitchen instead.

Two little girls, curly brown hair falling to the shoulders of one, and to the lower back of the other. They looked up at me from their small fort of pots and pans, the one with the longer hair smiling at me.

"Hiya, Mister!" She had the slightest lisp, and a gap between her two front teeth. It was pretty cute.

"Um... Hello..." I responded quietly, rather confused and wanting to know what the hell was even happening. Of course, I sat down, picking up one of the pots and investigating it. "So... Where did you two come from...?"

The smiley one dropped her smile, narrowing her eyes at me and muttering, "The very depths of hell."

What the hell.

She paused, before laughing and continuing. "Nah, I'm kiddin'! I was in that room over there an' I didn't wanna wake you up!" She pointed over to mine and Leneah's room.

Oh no. What happened.

I took a moment to process what was going on before I patted her head. "Okay, Leneah-"

"You know my naaaame?" She seemed so freaking surprised that anyone actually knew her name.

"...Yes. Do you know /my/ name?"

She puckered her lips, looking like she was very deep in thought, trying to figure out who I was. After a straight minute of grabbing at my cheeks, turning my face in different directions, she finally huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"You're Dusty's friend."

...What.

"Dusty's friend? As in Dusty Rhodes?" She nodded with a grin. "I'm... Uh, you're close, kind of... I'm his son..."

Again, she seemed surprised. "He gots /kids?!/"

"Alright, who's screaming out here..." Oh, great, here comes Dean.

I peeked up over the counter, waving in his direction. "Hey, come over here!"

He looked dead tired, giving me a look of 'what the hell are you doing down there.' Then he peeked over the counter at us.

"Uh... Who's this?" He gestured to the two girls sitting in front of me, raising a brow.

I pointed to each of them respectively. "This is Leneah, and the quiet one I'm supposing is Kristen. Don't ask when, why, or how it happened, I just woke up too."

He glanced between me and the girls, eyes widening when his gaze fell to Kristen. He sighed, stepping over me to sit by her side, and she just hid behind the pot in her hands.

"Hello..." She was quiet, her voice a little shaky.

Dean smiled, lowering the pot from her face gently. "Hi, Kristen... My name's Dean."

She kept her hands on the pot, looking at him curiously. "Your hair is funny."

He blinked, chuckling softly. "Thanks, I get that a lot..."

She giggled, setting the pot down with a smile and sitting in front of him.

Then Leneah jumped to my side, pulling at my ear.

"Y'got stuff in your ear!" She pulled her hand away, showing it to me. "Black stuff!"

I chuckled, leaning back a bit. "It's paint... I guess I missed some."

"Why'd ya put paint in your ears...?"

Her and I would have quite a lot to talk about...


End file.
